The apparatus and the method described by way of introduction are used to capture an image of a sample for analysing the sample.
PCT/SE2006/000311 (not public at filing of this application) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,710,879 disclose methods for analysing a volume of a sample by processing an image of the sample.
To capture an image of the sample, the sample is in some cases placed under a lens arrangement with either an adjustable focal plane or a lens arrangement with a fixed focal plane.
The problems with the lens arrangements with an adjustable focal plane are that they are expensive and it is difficult to adjust the focal plane of the lens arrangement to a correct position in relation to the sample.
The problems with the lens arrangements with a fixed focal plane are that the sample, for instance retained in a cuvette, has to be located in the exact same relation to the fixed focal plane of the lens arrangement each time an image is captured to obtain a reliable result.
An object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that can capture an image of a sample retained in a sample acquiring device in a more effective way.